K3
The era was sometime during the cold war. Soviet Russia and America were competing for the upper edge by all means, mostly in the field of Nuclear weapons. There were also reports of biological weapons designed to help win the war, yet none of them saw action in any of the conflicts. The reason behind this was an ”incident” that happened in a cold town in the north of Russia. The facility was brand new. Ordered to be constructed during the world war by Stalin himself. It was the most advanced one of its kind, created for one purpose, and for one purpose alone: Biological Weapons testing. Built mostly underground, it reached ten floors down and was isolated to avoid giving off heat signatures. The surrounding area was monitored down to the smallest branch, so nothing could get in or out unnoticed. One day, the facility received orders of the highest sort, the Russian spies in America had just found out that America was working on a new biological weapon. They received no further information since they already knew what command wanted them to do; they wanted them to beat America to it and come up with something of their own. The three teams of scientists that were stationed at the facility went to work. Every team had their own project. Team one created the project ”OLX 17”, a flesh eating bacteria that was able to travel by air. Team two created the project ”AKG 9”, a virus that replicated itself in the host's bloodstream causing strokes. The last team created the project: ”K3”, a virus that was supposed to slowly kill the brain functions one by one. Time passed and the projects where cancelled one by one, until only project K3 was left. They now thought that they had come far enough to test the virus, so they told command that it now was ready for testing. Instead of the usual animal testings, they were ordered to do human testing. The scientists were unwilling at first, but they eventually gave in after command reminded them that ”Traitors would be shot”. The test subjects were mostly male, most in the age twenty to thirty, but there were also a child at the age of six and an old lady at the age of eighty. The scientists were still very resentful of the whole idea of human testing, especially when there was a kid involved, but since they all feared for their lives they decided to carry on. In the beginning the results where looking good, the first four patients had been infected and had as expected died a few days later. It was only after a couple of weeks that problems started to emerge. The men started to say information about the scientists right before they died, information that was impossible for them to know. The scientists didn't know how to categorise this, but they tried to carry on as good as they could. As time crept by, the number of subjects were decreasing at a steady pace until the only ones left where the child and the old lady. The scientists decided to take the kid first, to spare it of the pain of being alone. After injecting the child with the virus, his body reacted in a strange way, he did not react in the same way as the other subjects. He had severe seizures and was crying in pain until one of the guards couldn't stand it anymore and pulled up his sidearm, placed it to the childs head and pulled the trigger. The testing was put to a temporary hold since they didn't want the same thing to happen to their last subject. Just before testing was supposed to resume, they were stopped again. This time by the disappearing of a guard. They contacted Command and they said that he probably had defected and told them to carry on the experiments. As told, they infected the old lady and waited to see the symptoms. She slowly started to fall ill as her brain was basically shutting down. Yet, after a few days it just stopped. She just sat there in her room without saying a word. The scientists yet again contacted command and reported in the situation. they were told that the experiments where a success and that they should take the woman to the morgue and shoot her. So, a firing squad of eight soldiers took her into the morgue, but no one of them returned. They were just gone. When the facility's shock troops arrived at the morgue, they saw only the woman. No sign of the soldiers that entered with her. As the soldiers stood in there wondering what had transpired, the woman slowly spun her head around until it faced the wrong way, then she looked up at the soldiers and said: ”Some things were not meant for man to alter”. Then she started to have a seizure. However, unlike the child she was quiet. One soldier simply put his kalashnikov to her forehead and split her into two. Now the scientists were really scared, they did not know what to do in this kind of situation, since obviously this was not something that happened often. They decided to report it in, however command did not take any notice to it. Some weeks after the woman's death, things started to happen again at the facility. Soldiers and guards just disappeared into thin air never to be seen again. The scientist kept calling it in to command, and naturally command chose not to believe them. Then one day they found one of the soldiers. Bloody and missing a big part of his head. This was the man that had shot the little child. Not only that, on his chest there were small bloody handprints. Everybody now started to panic. There were reports from scientist saying that they've seen subjects walking around, but then when they followed them, they just disappeared. To calm the situation, a soldier was told to check the morgue to see that all the corpses from the subjects were there. Although it did not help since when he came back he was pale and muttering short words like ”impossible”,”how” and most of all ”gone”. The facility was in a state of chaos. People were now disappearing to the left and right yet command still wasn’t ready to believe them. One day command started getting weird reports. Short messages just stating things like ”Gone, they're gone” and ”They are coming for us”. Then one day they received a message saying: ”They. Just. Wont. Die.”. After that, the radio went blank. No message, nothing. So command decided to send eight spetsnaz units to investigate. After a few days, a single man returned. His face was white and he had bite marks all over his upper body. When he was asked to report he simply said: ”They just won’t die..”, when asked who, he stared cold back at the interrogator and said: ”The people, lead by that child...”. Command immediately bombed the site and burnt it. A month later a secret treaty between America and Soviet was signed saying that all biological and biochemical warfare was prohibited. Now the old facility lays buried under many tonnes of rocks together with everyone who didn't escape. Category:Military Category:Science